


More Than Just A Dream

by emilygracecatherine



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 08:42:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7708444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilygracecatherine/pseuds/emilygracecatherine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nancy Wheeler needs to feel safe again. But she also needs to get over Jonathan Byers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than Just A Dream

The night sky was clear, the light of the moon strong enough for Nancy to see the road in front of her. The November air was strong and cold, a reminder that snow was almost upon Hawkins. Nancy wasn’t exactly sure why she was walking to the Byers house. She told herself that it was out of force of habit from the past few days, that Will had finally come home and was in the hospital so she really should check in on the family, that she should go thank Jonathan for saving her life, but none of those excuses seemed right. She knew why she was there. Because when ever she closed her eyes she saw that monster, that thing taking her best friend from her and the only way to expel those images from her brain was to remember how it felt to have Jonathan press his hand to the small of her back, how it felt to have him lay beside her, how it felt when he held her close after saving her. She needed him.

Upon this realization, she almost had to laugh at herself. Nancy Wheeler, the perfect girl with a hot boyfriend and a 4.0 GPA, needed Jonathan Byers, the social outcast. A week ago it would have been impossible. She paused when she reached his house. There wasn’t any good enough reason for her to explain why she was knocking on his door, and the only understandable reason was going to remain unspoken and not thought about for a very long time, possibly forever. She was not going to admit she needed Jonathan Byers to feel safe. She was not going to admit that just maybe she had started to fall for his dorky smile and protective seriousness, for his strong arms and caring glances. No. She was with Steve and he made her happy most of the time and that’s all anyone could really ask for. And Jonathan had a family in need to look after, and a future to look forward to, one away from Hawkins where no one knew his story and he could start over. he didn’t need Nancy to complicate things. Nancy was aware of the stares they would get if they walked down the school hallways hand in hand. She knew that Tommy and Carol would come after him. She knew he would be thrust into this new world where everyone saw him, judged him, knew him. She couldn’t do that to him, she couldn’t force him into her world just because of some feelings that were probably only situational- of course she wouldn’t be be falling for Jonathan Byers if they hadn’t just destroyed a monster together, rescued his little brother, and met a girl with a number for a name and could move things with her mind. But Nancy knocked on his door anyways. 

Jonathan opened the door and greeted her with a tiny smile. “Can I come in?” she asked. He nodded and stepped aside so she could enter. “How are you doing? With..with everything?” she said, taking a seat on the couch.

“I’m just happy Will is okay. My mom is staying with him at the hospital and I’ll go back to see him in the morning.” He said, sitting down beside her. The pair looked up at each other and back down at their hands, remembering the last time they had sat together, the way their hands found each other and how it felt so right. “Are you okay though? I mean, uh, w-why did you come over?” He asked shyly, worried he would say the wrong thing. 

“I’m not really sure.” she lied. “My parents are asking a million questions and Mike is still grieving Eleven and you’re the only person who really understands you know? I, I just didn’t want to feel alone.” 

Jonathan nodded. “You can stay as long as you want.” Nancy smiled and he got up to get them a blanket for the cold night ahead. He returned and sat next to her, wrapping the blanket around both of them. Jonathan was sat next to the arm of the couch and Nancy was beside him, both of their legs bent to fit on the small sofa, Nancy’s tucked behind his. A cold breeze entered the room and Nancy shivered, making the edge of the blanket fall off her delicate shoulders. Jonathan snaked his arm behind her back and held the blanket up for her. “Is-is this okay?” he asked. Nancy nodded and leaned into his side. His breath hitched and he silently adjusted himself so she could cuddle up to him comfortably. He reminded himself it wasn’t cuddling-it was helping a friend feel better. He wasn’t her boyfriend. He wasn’t the type of guy who got the girl, especially a girl like her. 

After a long comfortable silence, Jonathan spoke. “Do you want me to leave? You can sleep here, I’ll drive you home in the morning.” he said softly. 

“No. Stay. Please stay.” she whispered. He shifted again so they were both laying down, her head resting on his shoulder and his arms still tight around her. She laid her hand on his chest and fell asleep, her breathing falling into time with his. Jonathan stared down at his dream girl in his arms. He had fallen for her hard, since the moment he first saw her. He couldn’t help but smile looking at the way she looked so peaceful, as if she hadn’t just shot a monster in the face hours prior. She absolutely beautiful, the girl he had seen when he had taken her picture that night. Concentrating on the sound of her gentle breaths, he soon fell asleep too.

 

 

 

Jonathan slowly opened his eyes. Quickly remembering Nancy, he looked down to make sure she was okay. A pair of eyes met his. “You okay?” he whispered. “You make me feel safe. Like I’m gonna be okay.” she confided. Jonathan turned so they were both sideways facing each other. “I really am sorry about the photo. I wanted to take it back as soon as I did it. I guess I just got so caught up in what you were saying I didn’t think.” he apologized. The room was dark, it was probably those few hours between night and morning, but the moonlight shone through the windows and illuminated their faces. 

“It’s okay” Nancy said. “I keep trying to tell myself that you’re no good for me and I’m no good for you, but I guess me being here proves it isn’t working” Jonathan shook his head. “There is no way you could be anything but good, Nancy. You’re smart and beautiful and good.” he whispered. He wasn’t exactly sure why they was saying these things. Maybe it was because the darkness made things seem less real, or because their limbs were still wrapped around each others. The two stared at each other, taking in the other’s features in the moonlight. And slowly, Nancy pressed her lips to his. the kiss was soft and gentle, but Jonathan pulled away. “Nancy’ he breathed. “You have a boyfriend. And people like us don’t end up together. You need someone like Steve.”

Nancy cupped his face with her hand. “Then just be with me tonight. In the morning it’ll just be a dream. But I love you, Jonathan Byers. More than I can even explain. And maybe we wouldn’t work out, but we can for one night. I need you.” She knew she probably wasn’t making any sense, but he understood. He always understood her. He loved her.

He grabbed her neck and pulled her towards him. They kissed slowly and softly, knowing this would be the end of them. But neither one cared. They held each other tight as they both drifted back to sleep.

 

 

When Nancy opened her eyes again, she was alone. She stood up and found Jonathan in the kitchen making breakfast to take to the hospital for his mom. “Did you sleep alright?” he asked when he noticed her standing in the doorframe. “Yeah. I had a good dream actually. A really good one.” her smile was sad, not wanting to give up on what they had. But she knew she had to. People like him don’t end up with people like her. They could only end in flames. He was the only one who could truly break her heart. Jonathan nodded slowly. “Good.” 

Nancy said goodbye and sorrowfully walked out the door, refusing his offers to drive her. He should have gone after her, should have kissed her again and told her he didn’t want to be just a fantasy, should have told her they could be the ones who prove every one wrong. But he didn’t. He just watched the girl he loved walk out of his world to the one she deserved, to a guy who could be what she needed. But Nancy Wheeler was more than just a dream to him.


End file.
